Home Alone for a Week
by Yamisgirl72
Summary: When an irresponsible teenager is left home alone for a week, he leaves the house a total mess. Find out what an alien has to do to get him to clean up. Warning Yaoi! Keyshipping.


Y.G.72: I'm soooo sorry it took me forever to post this! DX

Midnite: studying and homework kept you busy?

Y.G.72: Yup DX … anyways so this was going to be a one-shot sequel to 'Goodbye Forever, Or is it?' but I decided not to cause we just finished watching episode 44…..

Midnite: Warning spoiler

Y.G.72: and Astral and Yuma were in the tub together *nosebleed*

Midnite: you do know the old guy was there too

Y.G.72: 0.0 …

Anyways that inspired me to write this one-shot! :D

Midnite: Don't worry my creator will try to write the side stories to 'Goodbye Forever, Or is it?' soon

Y.G.72: Yes I will! So Yuma is 13 in this!

Midnite: Warning yaoi, and slightly OOC

Y.G.72: Don't like? Go back before you get mind raped! :D

* * *

><p>Yuma lay down on the couch admiring the pale blue alien's back. The entity was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, all his attention focused on the TV screen. Yuma smiled softly to himself.<p>

"YUMA!" Yuma jumped off the couch as he heard his older sister shouting his name. Akari and Haru, his grandmother, walked into the living room.

"What's with the bags?" Yuma asked, rubbing the back of his head. Both Akari and Haru were carrying suitcases.

"Oh Yuma, be a good boy and put these in the car" Haru smiled at her grandson. Yuma pouted and took the suitcases off her hands and took them outside. Astral, curious about what was happening, floated after Yuma.

"Would you like to tell me where we're going?" Yuma asked as he shut the trunk of the car. His older sister just smiled and pulled out her sunglasses.

"We? Sorry little bro, but you're not going," she replied as she put on her glasses.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Yuma shouted. The red pony-tail haired woman only shrugged.

"I have to travel to America for a very important scoop and it's been granny's dream to visit so she's tagging along" Akari said as she slipped into the driver's seat.

"What about me?" Yuma shouted at his sister through the window.

"Yuma you stay here and promise me you'll take good care of the house while we're gone" Haru said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Fine!" Yuma pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Akari rolled down the window.

"We'll be gone a week, so try not to destroy the house. And remember NO dueling" she emphasized the no.

"Yeah yeah" Yuma waved away the warning. Yuma waved goodbye as the car quickly speed away. As soon as the car was out of sight Yuma jumped up in the air.

"Alright! I get the house all to myself!" Yuma shouted in delight.

"I don't understand, if you wanted to stay behind, then why were you complaining about wanting to go?" The pale blue, solid spirit asked puzzled.

"Well that's because I didn't know they would be gone a whole week" Yuma answered with a mischievously grin.

"Think of all the junk food I can eat and how late I can stay up!" Yuma ran back into the house, not waiting for Astral's reply.

***_Six days later_***

Astral floated around the house, carefully examining the dramatic change. Earlier that week the house was sparkling clean, but now it appeared to look similar to a 'hoarder's house' Astral had seen on TV. Food wrappers covered ever inch of the living room floor. The sink stacked high with dirty dishes. Half-eaten food left on the table started turning a black and green color. Astral floated up to Yuma's room finding video games, DVDs, Duel Monster cards, and bread crumbs scattered all over the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw something move in the far side of the room. Astral did not approve of this. His partner had promised to take care of the house but Yuma wasn't putting any effort into keeping it. Astral floated down and enter the hallway. The blue spirit noticed a trail of Yuma's clothing. He sighed and started to pick them up one by one. The trail ended in front of the door to the bathroom. Astral could hear the sound of running water coming from the other side. Without knocking, Astral opened the door.

"Yuma clean up you mess" Astral said flatly as he stood in the doorway.

"Not now Astral, I'm taking a shower" Yuma said loudly, over the sound of the running water, from behind the shower curtain. Not satisfied with that answer, Astral floated over to the tub/ shower and pulled the curtain back. Astral dropped the clothes he was carrying. A smile appeared on the alien's face as he stared in awe at his lover's beautiful naked body. Yuma was scrubbing his chest with a washcloth, his head titled back and eyes closed shut. Completely relaxed in the soothing sensation of the warm water, he didn't notice Astral had drawn the curtain open until the cold air from outside made contact with his skin. Yuma opened his eyes in shock as he stared into the pale blue entity's mismatched white and yellow eyes.

"Astral you pervert!" Yuma throw the wash cloth, hitting Astral right in the face then falling on the floor. Completely unfazed, Astral floated closer to Yuma and entered the shower.

"What are you doing?" Yuma blushed as he stepped back. The back of his leg hit the faucet, cutting opening a small wound. Yuma hissed in pain as the warm water made it sting more. Astral cupped Yuma's face, pressing his right thumb on his lips. The boy looked deep into the alien's eyes. They shined, full of love and lust, making Yuma blush deeper. Out of pure instinct, Yuma wrapped his arms around Astral's neck.

"I love you, Yuma" Astral said as he captured the boy's tan lips. Astral pinned Yuma against the wall.

"I love you more" Yuma teased breathless. Astral smiled.

"Is that so?" Astral grinded their lower halves together. Yuma gasped and Astral took the opportunity and kissed him again, sliding his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Astral smiled into the kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of Yuma's mouth. Yuma moaned as Astral continued to grind against him. Yuma ran his fingers through Astral's whitish blue wet hair. Astral broke the kiss and started to make his way down to Yuma's midsection. The pale blue entity brushed the boy's skin with butterfly kisses as he made his way down to his destination. While his right hand brushed the inside of the boy's thigh. Yuma blushed in embarrassment at how Astral's simple movements could make him so hard. Yuma's breathe quickened the lower Astral went.

"A-Astral!" Yuma stuttered. Trying to control himself as Astral stroked his manhood with such gentleness. Slowly, Astral slide Yuma's manhood inside his mouth. Yuma bit his bottom lip to hold in a moan as his private area was engulfed with warmth. Astral moaned as he sucked on the boy's manhood. He continued to run his hand on the inside of the pink and black spiked haired boy's thigh. He used the other hand to keep the boy pinned to the wall by his hips. Yuma moaned as the entity sucked harder. Yuma's stomach muscles tightened as he felt his climax coming. Yuma wiggled his hips to hold it but Astral bit down on his shaft, applying more pressure to his throbbing organ.

"Astral I'm going to cum!" Yuma let out as he arched his back, releasing all his fluids into his lover's mouth. Astral happily drank his reward. Yuma hugged Astral as soon as he stood back up. He kissed the mouth that could him feel so good. Yuma jumped up and wrapped his leg around the alien's waist.

"Astral don't tease me anymore" Yuma begged and kissed his lover with overwhelming passion.

"Alright, my love" Astral whispered in to the boy's ear. He held him close as he inserted a wet finger inside the boy. Yuma winced and buried his face in Astral's neck. Yuma held tightly onto Astral's shoulders, bracing himself as a second finger slide inside his entrance. Astral nibbled the tip of Yuma's ear as he began stretching the boy.

"Astral…please…" Yuma panted as he stared up at Astral. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes from the pain and discomfort. Astral pinned Yuma against the wall again as he pulled out. Astral closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he opened his eyes, his own manhood appeared on his crotch area. Yuma reached down and stroked Astral's sex organ. Yuma blushed at how soft and smooth it felt in my hand. It was also big enough to put any man to shame. Astral tilt his head back and moaned as Yuma continued to stroke him and kiss his neck. The pale blue alien bit his bottom lip as he felt his abdominal muscles tighten. Yuma let go when he felt Astral get hard.

"I love you…" Astral kissed Yuma again as he slide himself inside of Yuma's entrance. Yuma winced as he took all in all. Astral kissed Yuma's forehead and waited for the boy to get used to his member. Yuma panting and flustered, he smiles up at Astral, signaling him to continue. Astral kissed Yuma's lips tenderly as he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside and thrusting back inside. Yuma cried out in pleasure. In one hit Astral had hit Yuma's sweet spot.

"Astral don't stop!" Yuma shouted. Astral thrust harder and faster hitting Yuma's spot every time. Lost in their pleasure, they didn't notice the water had turned icy cold. Yuma moaned, the shivers of pleasure making him arched his back. He squirmed as he felt his manhood throb and his stomach tighten.

"Yuma!" Astral shouted as Yuma's wall clamped around his member. Astral couldn't hold it in anymore. With one more thrust, Astral kissed Yuma's lips as they cumed together….

"There you go, all better now" Astral smiled as he applied a ban-aid on the back of Yuma's leg.

"Well it was all you fault in the first place" Yuma said and he crossed his arms over his chest. Yuma was sitting on the toilet while wearing a bathrobe.

"On the contrary, it was your fault for not keeping the house clean." Astral replied calmly, looking away trying to hide a smile. Yuma pouted, clearly annoyed. Yuma got up and limbed out of the room and down the stairs. Astral smiled with satisfaction, when he heard the clinging of dishes and running water coming from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Y.G.72: *double nosebleed* Thank you all for reading. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of keyshipping lately, so here is one hot out of the oven! X3<p>

Midnite: mmmmm I'm hungry….

Y.G.72: Yup! So I have come up with a lot of new fanfics during the two months since I posted the last one. And I have made a promise to myself that I will upload a new chapter every Friday night :D

Midnite: I bet a cookie she won't keep that promise…

Y.G.72: *hits Midnite with a pan* anyways! Thank you all for reading and please review! Don't be afraid to ask for requests! :D

Midnite: *rub the back of her head* Please comment if my creator should work on improving the smutty details.


End file.
